The Whistler (website)/November 1998
Gobbler Edition November, 1998 Page 1 'Celebrating Thanksgiving' With Halloween almost over and Thanksgiving just beginning, everyone is busy. Lots of kids have stopped making creepy crawly pictures and started making pictures of turkeys. Kids have also started getting sick from all the Halloween candy they've eaten. Children's lunches are about to explode. Thanksgiving is right around the corner. Lots of people are taking down ghost and goblins and putting up turkeys and harvested corn. Parents are already thinking about what they're going to have for their Thanksgiving dinner and how or who is going to make it. They're searching for old recipes for pumpkin pie. Others are getting ready to go away for the holiday. --aqaua15 Thanksgiving. What does that word remind you of when you say it? Does it remind you of cranberry sauce, mashed potatos, green beans, bread, casserole, pumpkin pie or turkey? That's what most people think of when someone says Thanksgiving. But to others, it's a totally different story. Some people think of Thanksgiving as a holiday where you thank the Lord for everything He has given you. Others think of all the hardships of the Pilgrims, when the Native Americans helped them, and the great feast they all had when they celebrated. All of these celebrations add up to the great holiday we know as Thanksgiving. Now, you're probably wondering what you can do to make this Thanksgiving a memorable one, right? Well, you can start off by making a list of things you want to give thanks about.You can also make a special prayer to say at the table when you're about to feast on Thanksgiving foods. One more way is, you can research Thanksgiving and do a sort of report on it so you can share it with your teacher, friends, classmates, or family. Make this 1998 Thanksgiving the best you'll ever have! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! -- Fashionz It's almost time for Thanksgiving and that means time for Nicole's big party. Only certain people are invited. Plus it is also almost time for the CSG Christmas party. Who are the CSG's? Most common question this year and our answer is -- are you ready for this? -- we have absolutely, positively, no idea. Some people out there probably do know, but not us. Well that's all for now. See ya! --Suzanne (member of the UFA club) In mid-November, the 5th graders at Liberty School are going to Camp Bourndale in Plymouth, Mass. We are going to have a blast. We can go to the Plymouth Plantation, take cooking and nature courses. We're going to have a big Thanksgiving Feast on our first night there. Look for updates in the end of November. --irshluck 'WAYS TO BE A SECRET PATHS GIRL' by ShiningStarz *Never ever make fun of or hurt any animal. *If you're really into it, change your diet to vegetarian. *Never get mad at the ocean when it knocks down your sandcastle. *Make your own story stones and tell the tales to your best buds. Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' "This month I received a veritable FEAST of poetry, plenty of food for thought that you can put on your Thanksgiving table! In fact, I have asked Mr. Pill to STEP ASIDE and give me TWO pages for your wonderful poems.( It's not like anyone wants to see what he's got cooked up anyway!) So enjoy your holidays ... and take a little time to feel inspired. See you soon." -- P.T. To Boy From Girl by Lisa I like you a lot, Though I don't know how to tell you; If only someone could understand And help me what to do I see you smile, It makes my spine tingle I hope you don't really like anyone else; I don't want to stay single Do you like me? Even notice me? My eyes? My hair? I hope so; I notice you. Why must life be so unfair? I don't know how to tell you; It's so hard, especially if you Don't like me so true. Someone, please help, And tell me what to do. Evening Star by Saphire Sky I hear the mustangs shuffle tiredly near the adobes. The sky is sunwashed and the sun hangs delicately over the canyon. The infants are almost all asleep, they lay quietly as if They were the dead that the great spirit sends. The river by our house runs as if uncontrolled, It just continues and continues until it meets the big water that some call the sea. All things meet the big water in the end, As the evening star meets the big velvet sky. Evening Star, That is who I am. Freedom by 28180 Freedom is red, white, and blue, It tastes like tears, It smells like smoke, It sounds like cannons, It looks like blood, Freedom makes me feel both happy, and sad. To Rachel by Kate Look at me. Look at me here on the lonely bench. Come to me. Come to me and sit by my side. Please. Please be my friend. Never forget. Never forget me. Look at us. Look at us, we have made a new friend. Look at me. Look at me, I am not lonely any more. Waves by Gwenivere13 Crashing up upon the shore, Foaming, frothing, glassy clear, Up to where the seagulls soar, To my toes they come so near, Up past the bluish sky, Reaching to the sun on high, The crashing roar for last it saves, Proud and wild are the waves. The Bird Of Dreams by oaklen of lesta I ride the bird of dreams Higher and higher, into the sky Deeper and deeper, into the twilight, I ride the bird of dreams I travel on twilight, dance on the stars Brighter and brighter, dancing on stars Lighter and lighter, nearing the dawn I travel on twilight The bird of dreams wings through the night Whiter and whiter, feathers like snow Fading, fading, approaching the sun The bird of dreams wings through the night And as I ride the bird of dreams Brighter and brighter, rises the sun Bluer, bluer, as blue as the sky Her eyes tell me, I already know And then I leave the bird of dreams Lighter, lighter she flies Awaking, awaking, full in the sun I lie with my memory near. Page 3 A Lovely Day by Anonymous I feel bored and lonely in some kind of way. I am not very happy like on a regular day. My mother said to get some fresh air, or maybe I need to brush my hair? No that's not it, not at all, maybe I should go to the mall? I should probably be sweeping with the broom, but instead I'll go up to my room. As I lay down in my bed, all the suggestions swirled in my head. While lying there I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up it was 5:33! I had a lot of fun it seems , because I had lots of magical dreams... Worms by dracostar My friend and I were going to school. We were arguing about which road to take. We were also discussing which road doesn't have any WORMS. We, like, exactly just HATE worms. Who can blame us? They're just so slimy. And wiggly. Well, anyway, I lost. So we took my friend's road. BUT...it was her road that had worms. There were ONLY worms. Worms, worms, worms......EVERYWHERE!!! I'll NEVER EVER EVER forget that day. All those worms... And they were all just sitting there oozing (Spreading, more likely,) Some kind of goo. So, from then on, we NEVER EVER EVER took that road again. But, to tell the truth, since we wanted to get away, We DID get to school a little early that day! The Rebel by Jelisia I run and I run but there's nowhere to hide, I laugh and I cry but I'm dying inside, I'm tired of running, all I feel is the burn, I've cornered myself and there's nowhere to turn. I'm in a deep hole wondering where? and why? Then I'm climbing a ladder that could reach the sky. You yell, "Come down!" But my heart tells me, "Stay." You and your values seem so far away. This is here, This is now, This is Life MY WAY -- It's all up to me, so you won't get your say! So I'll put out my thumb and hitchhike afar, Where no one will know what's happened before. My emotions trip around and around in my throat, So I walk to the door and grab my coat. I'll walk forever; I've run too much. It's an understatement to say Life is tough! But I'm not normal, you see, that's the trouble, Instead of a daughter ... YOU'VE GOT A REBEL! Stillness by Starreth Fall has begun and there is stillness in the air. You can feel time slowly passing and life starting to feel more delight. The people pass by slowly, taking with them the stillness of the air. 4 lost External Links *The Whistler, November 1998 Category:Whistler Issues